


the gentle way

by formytroubledmind



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Gen, Judo, in which they fight but no one dies, more like scenes than a cohesive plot, not sure where i'm going, they are all training partners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formytroubledmind/pseuds/formytroubledmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Levi is a stalkable senior and a CCA captain, Eren a <strike> fangirling</strike> admiring junior, and everyone is in judo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

“Faster.” Levi looks up at him, expression unamused and voice flat. His small—but ridiculously solid, Eren thinks—body still firmly on the mats, balanced perfectly. He might as well be trying to throw a wall.

 

“Your reap is pathetic.” Levi comments causally, as Eren moves back and tries again, pulling his body close—contact, contact—and swinging his foot down and back, pushing with all his weight and wincing as his foot meets wrought-iron calves.

 

Levi does not move.

 

“I’m so sorry, heichou, so—" his words are cut off as his foot is swept out under him, and suddenly he is flying, before landing with a resounding _thunk_! on the mats.

 

_At least he remembered to break fall._

“And that,” says Levi, now looking down below at him and still holding on to his collar impatiently— _oh right, he should be getting up_ —“is osoto-gari.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which there is sparring.

"We'll be doing shi-ai today," Erwin announces.

"What the hell is that?" Eren whispers over his shoulder to Armin. 

"It's--" Armin begins to say, but is quickly interrupted by Jean, who gladly takes this opportunity to educate Eren, but not without belittling his intelligence first. 

"Listen up, snot-rag--"

"Shut up," Eren hisses, turning to shove at the other boy, grinning as he loses his balance and falls back onto Marco's lap, causing both involved parties to blush. "Shut up, horseface."

Jean shoves back, adding an elbow for good measure, and before they know it both of them are fighting like children--with many petty insults and much jostling, much to their respective training partners' dismay.

"Jean," Marco warns, seeing Erwin cast an exasperated look in their direction.

"Eren!" Armins squeaks as Levi stalks over to the tussling pair, and gives them each a hard kick in the butt, something which breaks them up but does little to dissipate the tension.

"Get up, brats. You're fighting against each other."

 _Bring it on,_ Jean mumbles to himself as he stands up, dusting his slacks off and adjusting his belt. He's currently one grade below Eren (not that it meant the Jaeger boy was any better; he'd just gotten sick and missed grading, that's all) but he'll show him who the _real_ 'Jaeger' is, Jean thinks to himself, and smirks at his own pun. He stands at the edge of the mats, waiting for the other boy to take his place.

Eren is currently being waylaid by Mikasa, who has taken his walking past her as opportunity to grip his hand and tell him to be safe, and remind him about the revised rules (“no cutting of grip, blah blah, I _know,_ Mikasa.”)

"Okay, okay," Eren sighs, and pulls away, but not before Mikasa assures him that she'll take painful and very much torturous revenge if Jean dares hurt him. He snorts at the remark.

"I'm not complaining."

\--

Jean has an advantage, in that Eren’s not used to left-handed playing styles and is currently at a loss. He attempts a sweep, adding more force than necessary, trying to distract the other boy, and can’t help but grin as Jean winces and hisses in his ear.

 “Damn you, Jaeger.”

It turns out Jean is not as stupid as his hair (it is soft though, and no, this is definitely not from personal experience) because this is somehow is part of his strategy: Eren’s momentary distraction—laughing at his pain; freakingstupidJean—provides the opportunity for Jean to execute a sacrifice throw, and the next thing he registers is Horseface’s foot on his stomach and then a solid _thump!_ reverberating throughout the hall as his back makes contact with the mat.

 “Shit,” he grits out, and squirms out from under the sweaty boy—at least there’s still groundwork—but deflates instantly when he hears Erwin call out:

 “Ippon.”

 

“Good throw, Jean!” Marco calls as they return to their seats. This earns him a glare from Eren, and Marco looks apologetic for a second—but then smiles at Jean.

 

Eren fumes, although not quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, um to explain the scoring system,   
> there's 3 categories depending on how much of a person's back touches the floor. so there's yuko, which is the smallest score, and there's wazari, which is something like a half-point. then there's ippon, which what jean scores here, which is a full point and immediately signals the end of the match. if you throw someone and score a point smaller than an ippon, you should follow up with groundwork: 20 seconds for ippon, 15 for wazari, and 10 for yuko.
> 
> hope that clears stuff up :)


End file.
